1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera arranged to have information on the angle of view displayed by display means for displaying image information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of displaying a plurality of angles of view on an electronic viewfinder has been proposed for a camera having an electronic viewfinder.
Meanwhile, in the field of the silver-halide film type camera, there is a concept called "pseudo-zoom". In accordance with this, photographing operations are to be always carried out at a short focal length with information imprinted on the film designating a trimming to be made at the time of printing. This concept is becoming feasible.
The former method, however, has presented the following problem. In cases where one of a plurality of angles of view is selectable, it is difficult to decide which of these angles of view is the best for the image.
The latter method is advantageous in that the use of an electronic viewfinder enables the photographer to see a zoomed image without using any zooming optical system. However, this method also presents the same problem as in the case of the former with respect to the selection of the best angle of view.